Memories From The Past
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah curhatan singkat di café favoritnya dan berakhir dengan pertemuan yang tidak pernah ia duga. [Warn: UniversityAU! OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Akabane Karma X OC/Reader]


**Memories FROM THE PAST**

* * *

 **Summary :** Berawal dari sebuah curhatan singkat di café favoritnya dan berakhir dengan pertemuan yang tidak pernah ia duga.

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei – sensei.

 **Genre :** Romance , Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, Angst.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, UniversityAU!, OOT, Typo(s), One-shoot, Akabane Karuma X OC/Reader.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **TES… TES…**

 **BRRSSS…**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo di sore hari ini. Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah sibuk berlari menembus hujan deras hanya dengan berbekal sebuah cardigan hitam dan tas yang ia letakkan asal di atas kepalanya, guna menutupi agar tidak basah.

Belokan demi belokan terus ia lewati dan hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan singgah di sebuah café kecil di pojokan distrik perbelanjaan. Sebuah café dengan nama ' _Assassination End Café'._ Pemuda tersebut tersenyum singkat melihat nama café tersebut, memikirkan betapa bodohnya nama café tersebut.

' _Bagaimana mungkin orang datang jika nama cafenya saja payah?_ ' Batin pemuda itu kecut. Namun, lelaki bersurai merah apel itu tetap menggerakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café yang sejujurnya memiliki nama yang cukup berarti baginya.

Sambil mengibaskan surai – surai merahnya yang lepek terkena air hujan, ia membuka pintu café perlahan, menyebabkan dengingan suara bel terdengar nyaring mengisi keheningan ruagan tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pemuda lain, dengan surai biru yang dikuncir twintail menampakkan diri dengan seragam butler café dan mengatakan salam dengan sopan disertai tatapan hangat yang ia lemparkan pada siapapun yang mengunjungi café miliknya.

"Ah! Karma! Issashiburi…" Namun, langsung berubah nada mengetahui sosok yang datang adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, cukup akrab.

"Yo, Nagisa! Sepi seperti biasanya?" Karma basa – basi, dan langsung melenggang menuju meja bartender dan duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Nagisa hanya membalas pertanyaan atau pernyataan Karma dengan cengiran simpul.

"Moccacino Latte, _sir_!" ujar Karma dengan nada mengejek yang sudah mengental dalam darahnya bahkan sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini. Sang bartender langsung mengangguk dan membuat pesanan sang pemuda merah. Dengan lihai, Nagisa membuat pesanan Karma, maklum ia sudah terlatih dalam melakukan pekerjaan ini. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, pesanan sang _combat force_ asal 3-E ini telah dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, kau tiba – tiba kemari?" ujar Nagisa singkat lalu duduk di hadapan Karma, dibalik meja bartender.

"Hee… Jadi aku tidak boleh kemari?" Karma hanya menyeringai nakal yang dibalas tatapan sweatdrop dari lawan bicaranya. "Di luar sedang hujan dan kebetulan aku berada di dekat sini. Jadi, aku sekalian mampir." Ooh.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dalam diam. Bermain – main sendiri dengan isi kepala mereka, sampai Karma memecah kesunyian.

"Hey, Nagisa,"

"Um?"

"Kau ingat, gadis yang dulu satu kelas dengan kita, yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Ujar Karuma, menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam, mencoba mengingat sosok yang ia sudah lupakan namanya.

"Ah! Aku mengingatnya, siapa namanya? Uum… Araya – san? Kurumi – san? Chigau, chigau. Mou, aku melupakan namanya." Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan posisi berpikir. Ia mengerti siapa gadis yang dimaksud Karma, ia mengingat wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya. Namun, entah kenapa ia melupakan nama gadis tersebut.

"Haha. Aku juga, melupakan namanya. Gadis menyebalkan itu." Karma mendengus kesal, namun perbuatannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kini ia malah bersandar di sandaran kursinya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan, khas Karma ketika ia sedang banyak pikiran. Nagisa? Dia hanya bengong menatap sahabatnya, bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan Karma.

"Ne, Nagisa. Aku ingin bercerita, jadi dengarkan, dan jangan menyelaku." Nagisa mengangguk.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kita baru masuk SMP…

.

.

.

 _"Anoo… Etto… Um… Nama… B-bisa aku tau siapa namamu?" ujar gadis bersurai dark grey pada seorang lelaki di hadapannya, Akabane Karma._

 _"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Karma, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Gadis dihadapannya, merasa bahwa Karma marah padanya, ia langsung gugup._

 _"G-gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Maaf mengganggumu, aku permisi dulu." Gadis itu membungkuk 90_ _o_ _, berusaha bersikap formal sebisa mungkin._

 _ **JDUAKK…**_

 _"Ittai…" niatnya meminta maaf, ia malah melakukan hal konyol di hadapan Karma. Merasakan nyeri di bagian dahi sebelah kiri yang terantuk meja, otomatis ia mendongak memegang dahinya dengan ekspresi konyol._

 _"Hufth," Karma berusaha menahan tawa, namun ia tidak bisa, "Hahahahahaha… Apa yang kau lakukan? Hahahaha…" Karma tidak bisa berhenti tertawa._

 _"T-tidak sopan! Mentertawakan orang lain seperti itu!"_

 _"Ah, gomeen~ Akabane Karma, yoroshiku!"_

 _"Eh? Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akabane – san!"_

.

.

 _"Akaru! Akaru! Matte!" gadis itu berlari – lari kecil mengejar lelaki yang kini entah bagaimana caranya secara tidak langsung berstatus sebagai temannya._

 _"Doushite?" Karma menghentikan langkah – langkah lebarnya dan menengok ke belakang untuk mendapati seorang gadis yang rambutnya tergerai rapi kini tengah menekuk lututnya, kelelahan._

 _"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi?" Karma frontal, langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya._

 _"Eh? Kenapa? Saa… Kenapa ya?" ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis pada Karma._

.

.

.

"Haha… Aku mengingatnya, aku ingat gadis itu selalu mengikutimu kemanapun. Kau tahu, bahkan dulu sempat muncul rumor jika _Dia_ adalah budakmu." Nagisa menanggapi cerita Karma dengan antusias. Dan Karma mau tidak mau ikut tertawa mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Ne ne, Karma. Kenapa gadis itu memanggilmu Akaru?"

"Hee… Kau penasaran? Jadi…

.

.

.

 _"Akabane – san!" iris violet gadis itu berkilat tatkala menemukan pemuda yang ia cari – cari. Ia begitu bersemangat memberitahu Karma bahwa mereka akan berada di kelas yang sama lagi._

 _"Hee… Yoroshiku ne." ujar Karma bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan._

 _"Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akanane – san!" gadis itu membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat, lalu berdiri dan mendapati Karma memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aneh._

 _"A-ada yang salah, Akabane – san?"_

 _"Ne… Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Akabane – san'? Itu terlalu formal, panggil saja Karma."_

 _"T-tapi… Kita tidak seakrab itu. Aku tidak bisa… Etto… Jika tiba – tiba kau menyuruhku… Ah… Bagaimana ini?" Karma terkikik geli memandangi ekspresi panik gadis tersebut hanya karena sebuah nama. Sepertinya Akabane Karma telah menemukan boneka baru sebagai hiburan._

 _"Jaa… Panggil saja aku apapun yang kau mau. Asal jangan terlalu formal."_

 _"Eh? Ettoo… Saa… Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Akaru!"_

 _"Hah? Akaru?" Karma mengernyit heran dengan julukan barunya._

" _Aka dari Akabane dan Karu dari Karma. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Akaru. T-tidak apa kan?"_

 _Dan Karma hanya bisa tersenyum dengan alasan polos dibalik julukan barunya. Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang menyeruak di dadanya jika mendengar panggilan barunya._

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, kawaii ne?" Karma menyeruput Moccacin Latte nya sesekali di sela – sela ceritanya. Dan Nagisa hanya mengangguk setiap ia memahami atau bahkan familiar dengan suatu bagian dalam cerita Karma. Mereka masih terus bercengkerama ketika terdengar suara bel pintu masuk berbunyi, tanda ada orang yang datang.

 **TINGG…**

"Huwaa… Di luar dingin sekali, Nagisa." Kayano Kaede masuk dalam balutan jas coklat yang agak basah. Walaupun ia memakai payung, hujan deras di luar tetap membuatnya cukup basah. Bagian kanan dan kiri sikunya serta yang paling parah adalah bagian bawah celananya yang basah terkena rentetan air hujan.

"Okaeri, Kaede!" Nagisa menyapa dari balik meja bartender dengan senyuman merekah tatkala mendapati kekasihnya sudah pulang.

"Tadaima, Nagisaa~" Kayano langsung berlari – lari kecil menuju balik bartender, "Ara, Karma – kun? Lama tidak berjumpa." Menyadari ada sosok ketiga diantara mereka, akhirnya Kayano menyapa sang empunya surai merah.

"Yo, Kayano! Bagaimana skripsimu?" Karma berusaha basa – basi. Ia tahu Kayano masih belum menyelesaikan skripsinya, sedangkan ia dan Nagisa sudah menyelesaikannya setahun yang lalu.

"Nani? Kau mau menyindirku?" Kayano sewot, ia menjadi agak sensi jika sudah membahas tentang skripsinya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Hah? Aku hanya bertanya." Kini terlihat kilatan – kilatan imajiner diantara Karma dan Kayano. Sudah kebiasaan sejak lama jika mereka terus berdebat seperti ini, dan Nagisa sudah sangat terbiasa karenanya.

"Sudahlah…" Nagisa mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mereka untuk yang kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, "Kaede, cepatlah ganti baju. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

"Hai~" dan Kayano pun melenggang masuk ke dalam café untuk berganti baju, sesuai yang disarankan Nagisa. Setelah Kayano pergi, Nagisapun kembali membuka topik tentang gadis kawan sekelasnya dan Karma yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tahu, Karma, melihatmu dan Kaede aku jadi ingat ketika _Dia_ bertengkar denganmu. Saat kau berkelahi karena menyelamatkan siswa kelas 3-E yang di bully."

"Ah! Saat itu ya…

.

.

.

 _"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi masalahku!" Karma terlihat membentak seorang gadis di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru BP ketika mendapati sang pemilik surai dark grey menunggunya, belum pulang._

 _"T-tapi… Dipindahkan ke kelas E? Aku tidak mau! Sudah kubilang seharusnya saat itu Akaru tidak perlu menolongnya!" Upss. Ternyata tidak hanya menunggu, gadis itu juga plus menguping pembicaraan Karma dengan guru BP._

 _Gadis beriris violet itu meraih tangan Karma dengan lembut, namun Karma malah menampiknya dengan kasar. Tidak mau mendengar apapun yang dikatakan gadis itu._

 _"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Jadi berhenti ikut campur urusanku, kau bukanlah siapa – siapaku. Jadi, pulanglah sekarang JUGA!"_

 _Gadis itu tertegun, mendapati Karma yang membentaknya, dengan penekanan di kata akhirnya. Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Karma tidak menganggapnya siapa – siapa, Karma hanya menganggapnya pengganggu. Ia takut. Dan mau tidak mau tetesan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, takut jika Karma semakin mengamuk._

 _"A-aku hanya i-ingin membantu. A-akaru no Baka!" dan gadis itu berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah tanpa menghiraukan sapaan kawan – kawannya._

.

.

.

"…Yah, dan aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya setelah itu. Dia menghilang tepat beberapa saat sebelum aku masuk ke kelas 3-E."

Nagisa tertegun mendengar kisah Karma. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan ada sesuatu dibalik ekspresi serius Karma, dan juga bagaimana ia menceritakan gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa arti melihat kawan baiknya sedang dilanda penyakit _galau_.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kayano tiba – tiba keluar dari dalam café, dan langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya. Dengan tampang kepo, gadis bersurai hijau itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ikut mendengarkan? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Nagisa, bukan denganmu." Ujar Karma ketus, walaupun maksudnya hanya ingin mengejek sang empunya surai hijau.

"Nagisa, kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan lelaki jahat sepertinya?" Kayano mengerucutkan bibir, sebal.

"Eh? Etto… Hahaa…" Nagisa hanya tertawa kikuk, bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Ah! Jadi, Karma tidak pernah melihat _Dia_ lagi? Sampai sekarang?" Nagisa mencoba mengembalikan ke topik awal, menghindari pertengkaran tidak jelas yang akan terulang lagi jika Kayano dan Karma terus berdebat.

"Yup!" Karma menenggak kembali Moccacino Latte-nya dan tersadar bahwa minumannya sudah habis sejak tadi. Nagisa yang peka langsung meracikkan secangkir lagi untuknya dan beberapa minuman lainnya untuk dia dan Kayano.

Nagisa kembali membawa baki berisi 3 cangkir minuman dan membagikannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Karma ingin bertemu dengan _Dia_?" Nagisa iseng bertanya, ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Intinya Karma curhat ke Nagisa jika ia ingin bertemu gadis yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu berharap sih. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada _nya_. Aku memperlakukannya cukup buruk saat terakhir kali kami bertemu."

Setelah jawaban itu, keheningan menyergap mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Uap kopi panas di hadapan mereka menghangatkan wajah mereka, membuat pipi mereka terlihat kemerahan. Hujan di luar sudah mulai berhenti, namun udara dingin sepertinya masih ingin berdiam diri di daerah sini.

"Matte… Matte… Siapa ' _Dia'_ yang kalian bicarakan ini?" Kayano menyela keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis itu masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan dan siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, souka. Kaede belum pindah ke Kunugiaoka saat _Dia_ masih berada di SMP Kunugigaoka," Nagisa memautkan kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia menyadari hal tersebut.

" _Dia_ itu, gadis bodoh kikuk yang sangat pemalu. Kau tahu, hampir seperti Okuda. Dia selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Seringkali ia memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya untuk orang lain dan membiarkannya mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan PR." Karma membuang muka, tidak mau kawan – kawannya melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah karena ia memikirkan paras ayu bersurai _dark grey_ dalam pikirannya.

"Hee… Jadi itu kenapa saat dulu teman – teman bertanya siapa gadis yang mungkin kau sukai di kelas kau menjawab Okuda – san. Kasihan juga Okuda – san, menjadi pelampiasan Karma dari si _Dia_." Kayano menggeleng – geleng prihatin, sedangkan Nagisa hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Karma.

"Haha, bagaimanapun juga Okuda tetap gadis yang menarik." Ucap Karma berusaha membalas perkataan Kayano.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau akan memilih Okuda atau _Dia_?" Kayano bertanya, dengan nada mengejek. "Hmm… Kurasa aku akan memilih Nagisa," jawab Karma dengan seringai membingkai struktur wajahnya.

"A-apa? Tidak boleh! N-nagisa itu punyak-"

 **TING…**

"Huft… Dinginnya…" Belum selesai argumen menentang keluar dari mulut Kayano Kaede, bunyi bel tanda ada pengunjung disambut dengan suara polos dengan gigi bergemeletuk, menandakan seseorang itu tengah kedinginan.

Entah kenapa, Karma dan Nagisa merasa _déjà vu_.

Langkah – langkah ragu terdengar semakin mendekat, Nagisa masih sibuk menyiapkan cangkir, Kayano mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pengunjung barunya, dan Karma masih setia dengan cangkir keduanya yang berisi minuman yang sama, Moccacino Latte.

"A-anoo… S-sumimasen, apakah disini menjual minuman hangat? S-sumimasen, maaf m-mengganggu." Gadis yang baru saja memasuki _Assassination End Café_ itu membungkukkan badannya dalam – dalam, membuat topi rajutan yang ia pakai terjatuh.

"Eeh… Aah…" gadis itu gelagapan mengambil topinya dan menyebabkan kepalanya terantuk sebuah kursi, yang secara ajaib diduduki Akabane Karma.

Gadis dengan surai panjang tergerai hingga mencapai pinggangnya itu mengaduh kesakitan, sampai ia menyadari dia terantuk di kursi yang diduduki seseorang, otomatis badannya membungkuk sekali lagi.

"S-sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen. Aku sangat ceroboh, maafkan aku!"

Karma menggebrak mejanya agak keras, bukan dalam artian marah, melainkan dalam artian terkejut. Namun, sepertinya semua orang di ruangan itu menganggap ia sedang marah, apalagi gadis di hadapannya yang kini menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan mendengar gebrakan sang _combat force_.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis itu takut – takut mendongak, kini dihadapannya terpampang wajah tampan seorang Akabane Karma. Paras ayu gadis itu mau tak mau berubah ekspresi dari ketakutan menjadi terkejut dan lega. Lega? Ah, entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia lega melihat lelaki di hadapannya.

"A…karu?" bisikan kecil lolos dari bibir gadis itu, menyebabkan sang surai merah yakin akan siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Orang yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sangat ingin ia temui.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

Dua anak manusia itu kini berjalanan beriringan menyusuri jalanan sepi kota Tokyo, keheningan terus mengisi waktu mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menyuarakan isi hatinya, sampai akhirnya sang lelaki memecah kesunyian yang mereka buat.

"Hey, gomen." Karma memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan semburat tipisyang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Eh? K-kenapa?" gadis di hadapannya masih canggung, lama ia tak bertemu pemuda ini. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Yang dulu, sebelum kau tiba – tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku… membentakmu cukup keras saat itu."

"Aah… Tidak… D-daijobu, itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali."

Dan keheningan kembali mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"M-malam ini… bintangnya indah, ya?" Karuma hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Padahal, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

.

.

" _Tapi, kau tahu, seindah apapun bintang – bintang di atas, sosok bersurai abu – abu di hadapanku kini terlihat lebih mempesona daripada apapun."_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Iyaaapss! Akhirnya selesai juga ffn ini. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, Hurayy!

Pertama saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang membaca tulisan tidak jelas ini. Thank You so much, I love you all :*

Dan selanjutnya saya meminta maaf atas segala kekhilafan saya dalam menulis ffn ini, baik dari segi OOC, OOT, Typo(s), dan segala spesiesnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Review, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
